Death Dance
Death Dance 'is the second case of Criminal Case and second of Consolers Way. Plot After a normal work day at the TPA, the Player and Alexander get a call from a girl named Cindy Carpenter, she said she had the feeling of being watched and wanted to meet the Player and Alexander in the Downtown of Consolers Way. As the Player and Alexander get there, she was nowhere to be found. They then searched some streets and found Cindy dead in one of them. During the investigation the Player and Alexander suspected 5 people for the murder of Cindy Carpenter ... Liam Washington (A Private Detective), Terance Harper (A Gambler), Rose Bishop (A Stripper), Lucy Scarlet (A member of the Arachnids) and Daniel Sparks (A Local Police Deputy). At the end of the investigation, the Player and Alexander found enough evidence to arrest private detective Liam Washington for the murder of Cindy Carpenter. Liam killed Cindy as an act of mercy. Cindy was troubled with the Arachnids on multiple occasions, forced to give them money, threatening her family and even more. Cindy came to Liam for help, completely tormented, mad and depressed. She didn't know what to do ... After Liam and Cindy talked for a bit, she started attacking him for no reason. Liam defended himself by knocking her out and he knew life was to hard for Cindy so he decided to kill her to end her pain. Liam then got arrested and sentenced to 20 years in prison. In the additional investigation, the Player and Alexander find out more about the Arachnids. Rose Bishop, the Stripper, was scared that she was gonna get troubeled by the Arachnids as well so the Player and Alexander decided to have a look at the Downtown again, there they find out a lot more about the Arachnids like : Antonio Lopez, the gangster that the Player and Alexander interrogated in the murder investigation of Ted Row, has big ties to the Arachnids and their leader, but he refuses to tell a lot about them. The Player and Alexander also found out after talking to Antonio that Police Profiler Samantha Soul was part of the Arachnids before she joined the TPA. After talking to her, she accuses Antonio for illegal drug dealing as she appearently saw him giving money to someone near the River. As it turns out, Antonio was innocent. The Player and Alexander also help Police Deputy Daniel Sparks. Daniel's important files got stolen by someone so the Player and Alexander went to search it. As they find it, it turns out that Terance Harper, the gambler, is bribing people to give him money to then gamble with them to make profit for them, since that is illegal in Tessrupee, the Player, Alexander and Daniel are trying to find Terance to arrest him. Summary Victim : * 'Cindy Carpenter (Found Dead with one arm cut off on the Street) Murder Weapon : * Axe Killer : * Liam Washington Suspects Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats spicy food * The suspect drinks sake * The suspect wears boots Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue silk Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats spicy food * The suspect drinks sake * The suspect wears boots Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue silk Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats spicy food Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * The suspect eats spicy food * The suspect wears boots * The suspect drinks sake Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * The suspect wears boots * The suspect drinks sake Suspect's Appearance * The suspect wears blue silk Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer eats spicy food * The killer wears boots * The killer drinks sake * The killer wears blue silk * The killer has green eyes Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : * Investigate Backstreet. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shoe Print, Flashlight) * Autopsy the victim. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats spicy food) * Examine Shoe Print. (Result: Bloody Boot Shoe Print; The killer wears boots) * Examine Flashlight. (Result: Name on Flashlight; New Suspect; Liam Washington) * Question why Liam Washington's flashlight was at the crime scene. (Victim identified: Cindy Carpenter) * Investigate Night Club. (Clues: Bra, Trash Can) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Card; New Suspect; Terance Harper) * Analyze Bra. (06:00:00) (Result: DNA; New Suspect; Rose Bishop) * Ask why Terance Harper's ring was in the trash can. * Talk with Rose Bishop about the victim. * Go to Chapter 2 (2 stars) Chapter 2 : * Investigate Downtown. (Clues: Pile of leaves, Gun + New Suspect; Lucy Scarlet) * Analyze Gun. (09:00:00) (Result: Serial Number; New Suspect; Daniel Sparks) * Examine Pile of leaves. (Result: Victim's Arm) * Analyze Victim's Arm. (03:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks sake) * Calm Lucy Scarlet down. (Lucy eats spicy food; Lucy wears boots) * Question Deputy Daniel Sparks about his gun. (Daniel wears boots) * Investigate Stage. (Clues: Pocket Knife + Talk to Rose Bishop again) * Examine Pocket Knife. (Result: Blood Sample) * Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Terance Harper again) * Ask Terance Harper why his blood was on the pocket knife. (Terance eats spicy food) * Rose Bishop wants to talk. * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 : * Investigate River. (Clues: Trash Bag, Notebook) * Examine Notebook. (Result: Name; Talk to Liam Washington again) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Police Badge; Talk to Daniel Sparks again) * Ask Liam Washington why his Notebook was at the river. (Liam wears boots; Liam eats spicy food) * Question Daniel Sparks about his police badge. (Daniel eats spicy food) * Daniel drinks sake + Liam drinks sake + Lucy drinks sake + Terance drinks sake; Terance wears boots * Investigate Pile of Garbage. (Clues: Shoe, Axe) * Examine Shoe. (Result: New Clue; DNA) * Analyze DNA. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has green eyes) * Analyze Axe. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer wears blue silk) * Go to Venemous Crime (2/6) (2 stars) Venemous Crime (2/6) : * Rose Bishop wants to talk. (Result: New Clues on Downtown) * Investigate Downtown. (Clues: Necklace + Talk to Daniel Sparks again) * Examine Necklace. (Result: Name; Talk to Antonio Lopez) * Question Antonio Lopez abou the necklace. (Result: Talk to Samantha Soul) * Talk with Samantha Soul about the Spiders. (Result: New Clues on River) * Investigate River. (Clues: Camera) * Analyze Camera (09:00:00) (Result: Talk to Antonio Lopez) * Apologize to Antonio Lopez. (Reward: Spider Tattoo) * Ask whats wrong with Daniel Sparks. (Result: New Clues on Downtown) * Investigate Downtown. (Clues: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Interrogation File; Talk to Daniel Sparks) * Give Daniel Sparks his Files back. (Reward: Police Badge) * Go to the next Case ! (3 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases